Of Ponies and Pokès
by Pokemonic
Summary: Sophie the Riolu gets trapped in Equestria, and she and her new Pony friends must find a way to get her back home to Intracia!


Of Ponies and Pokès

I sprawled out on my bed to another lazy morning. Not much had changed since the day before, the sun was still there, and so were the flowers, the pancakes, and unfortunately, the bees. "Nyah…" I groaned. Rolling over, I opened my laptop and started drawing - same old, same old.

"Get over here, Sophie, before I burn this house down!" called a girl's voice.

"Yeah, be right there, Kat!" I answered. I finished the vector layer of my sketch and went into the kitchen where an open-eyed Skitty with a matchbox waited.

"Morning, Soph."

"Yeah, morning."

"It's 11:00, ya know."

"Oh, crap, I slept in that late?"

Kat the Skitty nodded. "Though, I know you were up there for at least a half hour doodling, weren't you?"

I blushed. "Sorta…"

"Hah, it's alright. Hey, I've been noticing this weird light from Lunar Falls, can you check it out?"

"But I'm too lazy!"

"So am I!"

"Aagh. Fine, but you owe me."

I walked out of the den and headed towards Lunar Falls, a corruption in space where we could access any dimension I or Scale the Flygon had been to.

When I arrived, it turned out that the Spacial Cave behind the falls was being glitchy, and showed a pathway to a place I'd never been to. I stepped in, and I was out of Intracia, my home galaxy. Suddenly, I heard Scale's voice.

"Over here, I think?" he said. "Oh yeah, I'll just close this up." He collapsed the entrance and I was stuck. From the exit of the passage, I heard a girl's voice.

"Whoa, what's THIS?" she said. She had a somewhat squeaky voice, but she sounded like a very sarcastic person.

"I don't know, but it sure looks s-s-scary…" spoke another girl's voice. It was soft and kind, but it seemed hesitant.

"YOU'RE the expert, Twilight!" the first said.

"Yeah, Twilight… and you have a horn. You can light it up."

"But I don't wanna go in there alone! You two are coming with me," a third girl spoke. She sounded very serious, but still nice.

"O-o-okay…" agreed the shy girl.

"Yeah, I'm not afaid of some cave!" said the sarcastic one.

"Let's go, girls," announced the serious one. Their voices were getting closer.

I backed against the wall. "Scale, let me back!" I said quietly.

"Did you hear something?" the sarcastic voice asked.

"It might be a m-m-monster…" the shy one shakily said.

"ROAR!" the sarcastic one teased.

"EEK! I wanna go home!"

"Rainbow Dash, stop it," said the serious one.

"Come on, Twilight. That wasn't too scary," the sarcastic one assured.

"Then explain why Fluttershy is… Where is Fluttershy?"

"M-m-monster! T-T-Twilight, R-R-Rainbow D-Dash! H-h-h-help!"

There was a silhouette in front of me, and it seemed to be cowering. I saw a glow around the corner getting closer and closer. A purple Unicorn whose horn was glowing poked her head around the corner. A light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail hovered above her.

"Fluttershy!" the Unicorn said.

The silhouette in front of me turned out to be a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail. She looked up at me, now fully lit up. The Unicorn and Pegasus did too. "Whoa…" the blue Pegasus said in amazement.

The yellow Pegasus stood up. "You don't look like a monster."

"What is that thing?" the Unicorn asked.

"He's cool!" the blue Pegasus said eagerly.

"HE?" I bursted, exposing my claws and frightening the yellow Pegasus.

"Aah!"

"Eep!" the yellow Pegasus backed away.

"I'M A FLIPPIN' GIRL!"

"We're sorry to disturb you," the Unicorn said. "Is this your home?"

"Nope, that's my home." I pointed towards the wall. "At least it was until Scale blocked it… Where am I, anyway?"

"You're in Equestria. You didn't know that?"

"I travelled across space, of COURSE I don't know that!"

The blue Pegasus laughed. "Oh, you are a SCREAM! What other jokes do you know? I might actually be able to impress Pinkie Pie."

"It wasn't a joke. Lunar and Solar Falls have passageways that link to other dimensions. Whenever I or my friend Scale go to another planet, a Lunar Falls and Solar Falls are created."

The blue Pegasus was on the ground, pretending to be asleep. "That was BORING."

"Stop it!" the Unicorn scolded. "That's amazing!"

"I guess. I'm Sophie, by the way. Erm, Sophie the Riolu."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

"The name's Rainbow Dash, the fastest Pony and best athelete in the universe!" the blue Pegasus said with pride.

"My name is Fluttershy. Nice to meet you, Sophie the Riolu," the yellow Pegasus said quietly.

"I never thought I'd be talking to horses. Heh, serves me right!"

"We're not horses – we're Ponies."

"Horses, Ponies, what's the big diff?"

"ACTUALLY…" Rainbow Dash started.

"Rainbow, stop," Twilight cut her off.

"Ugh, since when did you turn into my mom?"

"I think we should show Sophie around Ponyville," Fluttershy suggested.

"No, no, that's fine, I'll just stay here at Lunar Falls. Where there are NO Ponies."

Twilight laughed nervously. "Uh… Yeah, about that…"

"When this huge waterfall just appeared out of nowhere, everyone flocked around it…" Rainbow continued.

"And now everyone in Ponyville is here. Some aren't even from Ponyville!" Fluttershy concluded.

"WHAT? THERE ARE MORE PONIES? AND THEY'RE HERE?"

"Y-you don't like us?" Fluttershy said weakly.

"I like you three, but I didn't know there were MORE! It's really kinda weird!"

"I understand," Twilight said.

"But—you do?"

"Yes. You see, when I first arrived in Ponyville, everything was big and robust, and I was sure shocked. You've never seen a Pony before in your life, so I bet it's twice as bad for you."

"I can fly ya out and no one will see ya!" Rainbow suggested.

"It's fine, I can get out myself." I uncovered my Bond, a red gem embedded in a collar, and it glowed. I went invisible.

"Whoa!" Fluttershy gasped.

"What are ya part Unicorn?" Rainbow teased.

"Let's meet at Sugarcube Corner, Sophie," Twilight said. "You'll know it when you see it!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I ran off. Shying away from any Pony I saw, I made it to a house that seemed to be made of chocolate. "They take the phrase 'sugar coat it' to a whole new level."

I walked in and saw Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and a pink Pony. I ended the invisibility power and shocked everyone. "Hey guys!" I looked around. "Aww, Rainbow's not here?"

Twilight giggled. "Oh, Sophie. She's just getting Rarity, Applejack, and Spike. This is Pinkie Pie."

The pink Pony laughed, but I flinched. "Uuh… I know y-y-you…"

Pinkie stopped laughing, and suddenly looked rather annoyed. "Oh, you've read that stupid fanfic? Pheh. I'd never do something like that, don't you worry. WHO WANTS MUFFINS?"

"I WANT MUFFINS!" Rainbow Dash suddenly flew into the room. "Rainbow! We're about to have muffins! Not cupcakes…" Sophie gagged.

"Hey, hey! I'm still here! Don't worry, that was just some sick fanfic. Let's stop shattering our fourth wall and introduce ya to our other friends."

An orange Pony, a white Unicorn, and a purple baby dragon walked into the room. "This," Twilight said, "is Applejack, Rarity, and Spike." She motioned to the three respectively.

"Yeah, hi," I said, inclipping the Bond and setting it down on the table.

"Well, aren't you just a snarky little thing!" Rarity said angrily.

"Come on, now, sister. She must be mighty tired after all them things happened," Applejack said.

"I guess I am a little," I said. "Nothing a muffin can't cure!" I took a muffin off the table, and took a bite. "YOU SHALL NOT SEPARATE ME FROM MY MUFFIN, FOO."

Everyone laughed, and Spike's eyes started to stray to my Bond. "A ruby? Ooh, delicious…" he started to wander towards the Bond.

"I might get used to Ponyville. Hey, Rainbow."

"Huh?" Rainbow looked over.

"How fast can ya fly?"

"Well, I'm only the fastest in the universe!"

"Not faster than ME, I bet."

Rainbow laughed hard. "Oh, you're just TOO funny! Even the Wonderbolts aren't as fast as me! You? You don't even HAVE wings!"

"Oh, really? Then let's have a race – no touching the ground or landing on anything."

"Prepare to lose, friend!"

"That's my line. Oh, first I need my Bond… SPIKE!"

"Hmm?" Spike looked up. He had just finished eating my Bond.

"Rrgh! That's the Intracian Bond! It controls an entire galaxy! And you ate it!"

"Uuh… I'm sorry… It just looked so… good… and it tasted… so… good… I just couldn't put it down!"

"Ugh! I hate using the Recovery Power…"

"The what now?" Applejack asked.

"Just watch…" My eyes and hands glowed red for a minute, and then the Bond appeared in between them, gooey and wet from Spike's stomach.

"EWW!" Rainbow and Applejack shrieked, backing away from the moist mess.

"GROSS!" Rarity and Twilight said, hiding behind the counter.

"YUCK!" Fluttershy and Pinkie bursted out, fleeing the area.

"Yeah, yeah! Gimme a sec, gimme a sec!" I made the gem glow, and the liquid and goop instantly disappeared. I fastened the collar around my neck and called the Ponies back out. "There, NOW we can race, Rainbow Dash!"

"Okay!" Rainbow said. I released my wings of light and took off with Rainbow.

"Spike, why would you just eat that?" Twilight scolded.

"Sorry, Twilight… I just couldn't help myself!"


End file.
